


Scent Memory - Day 16 - Leather

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [16]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Leather, M/M, Scent memory, Scents & Smells, Slash, Vampire Sex, Vampires, mostly the scent of leather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric inhaled deeply, Eric’s scent mixed with the scent of leather, perfect.</p>
<p>“Mmmm, you smell nice,” Godric said, voice muffled since he was still pressed against Eric’s chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent Memory - Day 16 - Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is a huge help - and keeps encouraging me to write more. And even though she's working on NaNo at the moment, she still finds time to edit for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Godric hadn’t seen Eric in the last twenty years, but in a few minutes they’d be reunited for several weeks. He couldn’t wait; it had been way too long, even for immortal creatures like them. Godric opened the screen door to the back porch and stepped out in the cloudless winter night to wait for Eric.

Just a few moments later he felt eyes on him and looked up - yes, Eric was flying towards him, too fast for any mortal to see, and yet not fast enough for Godric. Then Eric was there, in front of him, and pulled him into an embrace, almost covering Godric in his long leather coat. Godric inhaled deeply, Eric’s scent mixed with the scent of leather, perfect.

“Mmmm, you smell nice,” Godric said, voice muffled since he was still pressed against Eric’s chest. “Reminds me of the past, when you were still a new vampire and every feeding made you want to fuck my brains out.” His mind went back to those times, conjured images of a very turned on, blood smeared Eric pushing Godric up against the nearest wall or falling with him on the closest semi-comfortable horizontal surface. Sex had been hard and fast and frenzied, almost desperate, and oh so good.

Eric chuckled and pulled Godric closer, resting his chin on his maker’s head. “I always wanted to fuck you - or get fucked by you, and that hasn’t changed much over the years. I just have more self control now.”

Godric chuckled as well and inhaled more of the rich leather scent. “Then I have to make you lose some of that control tonight. It’s been too long.” He rubbed his cheek over Eric’s chest, then closed his lips around a nipple and bit through the shirt hard enough to make Eric gasp in surprise.

“You’re not playing fair, how am I supposed to resist that?” Eric mock complained before he pulled Godric in for a heated kiss.

Godric laughed when they separated again. “Then come to bed with me, just you, me and this delicious smelling coat of yours.”

“I begin to feel less important to you than my coat, I can just leave the two of you alone…” Eric teased, but was stopped by another passionate kiss full of teeth and tongue.

“Stop being silly, I’ve waited long enough to have you naked in my bed again.” 

Tired of waiting any longer, Godric pulled Eric along, back inside and into the basement of his house. He had created a safe room which he could lock from the inside, kind of like a panic room in human houses, so he could sleep in a real bed and didn’t have to use a coffin. This was his house after all, he could adjust it to his needs. Apart from the lack of windows, the room looked like a normal bedroom - albeit one with a huge bed with an ornate wrought iron frame.

Next to the bed were two old, wooden nightstands, at the opposite wall was a huge wardrobe which matched the nightstands. Across the room was another door, which led into a bathroom with a big tub and a huge shower stall, but the door was closed at the moment. 

Eric had stopped at the entrance to take the room in, and Godric gave him a moment while he locked the door.

“You remember our old code word?” He asked after the room was safe.

“Of course, why?” Eric turned around to him and gave him a quizzical look.

“Then you know how to unlock this door.” Godric gestured at the code panel near the door. He was reasonably sure that nobody could listen in on them, but he hadn’t survived for so long because he was careless about his security. And in this day and age, there were so many options to spy on someone, to listen from afar, it was hard to keep up with everything.

“I don’t think I’ll want to get away from you anytime soon.” Eric grinned at him, then shrugged out of his coat and tossed it onto the bed. “I’d rather be really, really close to you for the foreseeable future.”

“Think I can arrange that.” 

Godric grinned back and began to undress, slow enough to give Eric a chance to look, but not drawing it out. Eric did the same, and soon they were both standing in front of the bed, naked, already half hard from anticipation.

“Were you serious about the coat?” Eric tilted his head towards the bed, where he had tossed the coat earlier.

“Would you mind?” Godric didn’t think Eric would, but he felt suddenly insecure - they really hadn’t met in way too long

“After all we’ve done in bed you really have to ask me that?” Eric just grinned and pulled Godric on the bed with him, they landed right on top of the leather coat.

The rich scent of leather took Godric back, far back, into their early years together. Leather and furs had been used to keep warm - and when they tried to blend in, they wore them as well. In his mind, the scent of leather clinging to Eric’s skin was intimately linked with sex. Even when they both were naked, the scent had lingered - probably because regular bathing hadn’t been the norm. 

Godric inhaled again, Eric smelled even better now with the scent of his arousal mixed in with the leather and the indescribable scent that was just him. Words were unnecessary for a while, they were too busy to kiss and touch and make sure they got reaquainted with every inch of skin on the other’s body. When all of his senses were filled with Eric - his taste, his scent, his touch, the way he felt and moved under Godric’s touches, the sight of his pale skin over strong muscles, the sounds he made - Godric slid down between Eric’s legs and prompted him to spread them further.

The sight of Eric spread out on his bed - and on top of the discarded leather coat - sent a wave of arousal and possessiveness through Godric. He allowed his fangs to appear and nipped at the inside of Eric’s thigh - just hard enough to break skin and draw a few drops of blood to the surface. He licked them off and moaned at the taste he had missed so much.

“Godric, please, need you.” Eric begged, apparently as lost in the sensations as Godric had been.

Godric didn’t need to be asked twice, he fumbled for the lube in the nightstand drawer, then slicked up his fingers. As slow as he had been going earlier, now he was impatient. He pushed two fingers at once into Eric, who had spread his legs even wider if that was possible and had planted his feet on the mattress to give Godric better access. 

The sight of his fingers disappearing into Eric’s body almost undid Godric, and he couldn’t waste any more time when Eric began to push back into them and plead for more. Godric withdrew his fingers, smeared the rest of the lube on his aching erection and then buried himself into Eric with one hard thrust.

Eric howled, a mix of pleasure and pain, his hands flew up to Godric’s hips, tried to pull him even deeper. They fell into a fast, desperate rhythm, Godric knew neither of them was going to last for long. Both their fangs were extended now, and they met in a harsh kiss that was more of a bite. The combined taste of their blood, the long missed feeling of Eric under him, around him, were too much, with just a few more erratic thrusts Godric came. Under him, Eric tensed at the same time and Godric could feel Eric’s cock twitch against his stomach then spill between their bodies.

Godric felt too content to move, he kept breathing in Eric’s scent - even more delicious now - and rested his head on Eric’s chest. They probably should take a shower or a bath soon, and Godric was sure that would lead to another round or two of mind blowing sex - but for now he was content to rest and enjoy the knowledge that he had Eric back for a while.


End file.
